You're Next!
by Jenn0615
Summary: Tick-tock. The seconds are winding down. And when I get to one, you better watch out. Because YOU'RE NEXT. There's a deranged killer on the loose and it's up to Bella and Edward, and the rest of the Twilight clan, to catch him before it's too late. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! So I was trying to work on Sick Sad Little World or All Bets Are Off, but while watching Criminal Minds the other night, I got inspired to start this idea I've had for months now! Just a quick little note, The two characters that are in the FBI's Special Crimes Unit, I got the idea for their unit from Criminal Minds. And the two characters that are in Seattle's Special Victims Unit, I obviously got that idea from Law & Order: SVU. **

**Morgan, thanks for all your help! I love you FC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. SMeyer does!**

* * *

BPOV

"Jazz I don't wanna go!"

"Bella quit being a baby! It'll be fun. Come on, two whole weeks on a private island in the Bahamas with just a handful of other people. What more could you ask for?"

"A hole in the head," I said under my breath, "Seriously, I don't wanna go. And furthermore, I can't. I don't have two weeks' vacation time!" I argued, knowing he knew I was lying.

"You're lying. And I know you're lying because our supervisor is my father-in-law! He's already approved your time off. Alice talked to him this morning!" Jasper gloated.

"I wish we never had that company party. Then I wouldn't have to put up with this shit!" I grumbled.

Jasper and I have been best friends since we were six. We went through everything together; every grade in school; college at the University of Washington. From there, he went on to get his masters in psychology while I got mine in criminology. We attended the FBI academy at Quantico together, graduating at the top of our class. We were both assigned to the same unit, a new one that was started a year before; the Special Crimes Unit. We've been agents for two years now. The youngest successful agents in the history of the FBI at26.

There were only about ten agents in the unit led by Tom Brandon. Our unit investigated all kinds of crimes; murders, kidnappings, white collar, drug-related, serials. You name it, we investigate it. But we're normally only called in when it's the worst crimes imaginable.

We also travel around the country at least 200 days out of the year, sometimes more. Which is why I lived with Japer and Alice; we're hardly ever there. No sense in paying rent when I'm not gonna be there.

Jasper and I had been full-fledged FBI agents for about six months when Christmas rolled around. Our unit, the SCU, decided to hold a Christmas party at Tom Brandon's house. Jasper dragged me there, wanting to bond with our co-workers. And that's where he met our supervisor's daughter, Alice Brandon. Now, two years later, they're married.

"Isabella, you're going and you're gonna have fun so suck it up!" Alice shouted from their bedroom where she was packing.

"And don't even think about taking any case files with you! We leave in two days!"

"I'm going to the office!" I whined, grabbing my jacket and heading for Quantico. Surprisingly, I wasn't assigned to a field office in another city. Tom and the director figured since our unit travels so much, we might as well stay close to the main headquarters in Virginia. Fine with me, cheaper rent living with Jasper and Alice!

"Bells, you do realize what time it is right?" I heard Jasper ask from the doorway. Even though our team didn't technically work out of Quantico as much as other agents, we still had our own offices.

"Actually no. I've been nonstop since I left the house."

"It's six am Bell. You've been here since seven last night. Go home and get some rest."

"I can't. I'm not even tired. Besides, we just caught a new case. It's a bad one Jazz," I said, my eyes fighting tears. I've worked some gruesome cases in my short time with the Bureau. But cases that kids were involved in were always the hardest.

"You wanna walk me through it?" he asked, before getting interrupted by our supervisor, Tom Brandon.

"Hey, don't get too into it yet. Something came up," he said, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from my desk. Jasper and I glanced at each other with knowing looks.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, dreading the call he was going to have to make to Alice.

"There's a big case in Seattle I need you two on. Possible serial; very high profile. I'd go myself, but I need my two best on it. I'll take over this case with Jared."

"Tom, I hate to say this, but we're supposed to be on vacation in two days," Jasper said quietly.

"Not anymore Jazz. Look, I don't want to disappoint my little girl anymore than you do. But I need you guys out there. The jet is standing by. Go home and pack, go out there and evaluate. If more agents are needed, you can have them. But I want you two to run this case. There's an agent in the Seattle field office that I know, Alice grew up with him. Name's Emmett McCarty. He can be trusted. Call him when you land."

I looked at Jasper with a small smile as Tom walked out. I was actually glad to be going on another case. I really didn't wanna go on that vacation!

"Alice is gonna kill me," Jasper groaned as we headed to our cars.

EPOV

"You can't keep me here! I didn't do anything wrong!" the man protested.

"Sit down Scotty!" my partner shouted, roughly shoving the man back in his chair.

"I'd listen to her if I were you. She's kinda scary when she's mad!" I smirked, leaning against the door of the interview room and crossing my arms across my chest. My partner, Rosalie McCarty, leaned her hip against the side of the table in the middle of the room and leaned down to look Scotty in the eyes.

"You don't think you did anything wrong Scotty? You raped a twelve year old girl!" Rosalie growled.

"I didn't rape her! She was asking for it!" Scotty cried. I just rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling, bored with this interview. We already had more than enough evidence to put this guy away for at least twenty years. Rosalie was just having fun.

Rosalie, and I, Edward Cullen, have been partners since we got out of the police academy when we were 23. Her husband, Emmett McCarty, and I grew up together. We met Rose when we were freshmen in college. She took our breath away. Emmett and I had a little friendly competition for her. But in the end, we always knew her and Emmett were made for each other. Rose and I became just as close friends as Emmett and I always were. After college, Emmett decided to go into the FBI academy, getting assigned to the Seattle field office when he graduated. Rosalie and I went to the police academy. We were street cops for a year before we were promoted to detectives. Normally, cops as young as we were didn't get pulled up so quickly. But the Special Victims Unit, or the Sex Squad as everyone else called it, had just lost three members to retirement. So they pulled up their three best street cops to detectives.

We've been there for three years now. And Scotty is just one of the scum we've had to deal with.

"Rose, can we finish this up? It's getting late and I'm tired," I commented, playing my part of the good cop, even faking a yawn. Rosalie turned her head and glared at me, trying desperately to hide a grin.

"You should listen to your partner Blondie," Scotty said, apparently getting bold. Rosalie's head whipped around and grabbed him by the back of the head. In the blink of an eye, Scotty's head was slammed against the table, a small squirt of blood flying out when he picked his head up.

"One more remark from you Scotty, and I'll make sure every guy in prison knows what you did when you get there. You know what they do to pedophiles and kiddie rapists in prison don't you?" Rosalie whispered fiercely in his ear, just loud enough for me to hear.

"That's assault! I'm gonna sue you!" Scotty screamed. It was Rosalie's turn to roll her eyes.

"Assault? Sue me? For what Scotty? You tripped and hit the table on your way down. Isn't that what you saw Eddie?"

I always hated when she called me that, but I shrugged my shoulders anyways.

"That's what I saw. No one will believe you Scotty. You're going to prison whether you like it or not," I grinned, opening the door and flagging down a uniform to take him back to a cell so I could go home.

Heading to my car, Rosalie shook her head and laughed.

"Sue me? God that guy is an idiot!" she giggled.

"You never get tired of that kind of shit do you?" I joked, leaving the police parking garage and heading towards the house I shared with her and Emmett.

"God no! I love it! Emmett's gonna freak when he hears what I did!" she laughed just as both our phones went off.

"Shit," I grumbled, "Captain, you?"

"Emmett," she replied, answering her phone as I answered mine.

"Cullen," I said, dreading what our Captain has to say at 11 o'clock at night.

"Edward, you and Blondie get back here now! We got another one," he said, clearly upset.

"Where? We're still in the car, we'll go straight to the scene," I told him. The captain quickly told me where to go before surprising the hell out of me.

"Cullen, look, this case is getting too high profile. This is the third murder in as many weeks. Same MO and everything. I called in the Feds."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Cap, we can handle this without them!" I argued.

"I don't disagree with you there. But they have this new unit that specializes in cases like this. They flew in this afternoon. Rosie's husband is their Seattle contact. He's at the scene with them now. Emmett's gonna be helping with the case."

"Cap, come on!"

"Edward, don't argue with me! I personally pulled you off the street; I can put you back there in a heartbeat! Now look, they're not here to take the case away from you. It's still your case. You're still calling the shots. They're just here to assist us. So don't be a bitch to them, you got it?" he asked sternly.

"You sure do have a way with words Cap!" I joked, making him laugh as he hung up the phone. Rose hung up with Emmett two seconds later.

"Emmett tell you the news?"

"Yeah. Looks like we're not getting any sleep any time soon. He told the two Feds that are here that they can stay in our fucking pool house!" she complained as we made our way to the scene.

"Great. Just what we need, media!" I whined, pulling up to the curb of a more upscale house in an affluent neighborhood. The yard was filled with news crews. We got out of the car and started walking towards the front door, getting attacked by the media.

"Detectives! Is this the same work of the killer that's killed two already? Should the wealthy people of Seattle be worried for their lives?" one blonde reporter asked, shoving her microphone in my face. I pushed it away and made my way to the door where a uniform stood.

"Get those fucking people off the god damn lawn and across the street!" I growled at him, pushing past him and inside the house, greeted by blood splattered all over every surface available.

"Eddie, Rosie, come in here," Emmett instructed, very professional. We had worked a case or two with him before and he never acted anything but professional with us, even though he was married to Rose and best friends with me. We walked into the kitchen and my eyes met the deepest pair of brown eyes I'd ever seen. I was mesmerized. Along with the eyes were a pouty pair of pink lips, long wavy chestnut brown hair, and a curvy body covered by fitted slacks, a white blouse, and a fitted blazer. Definitely Fed, definitely gorgeous.

"Guys, this is Agent Bella Swan, and Agent Jasper Whitlock," Emmett said, introducing us. I quickly looked away from the eyes to look at the man standing next to her.

"Whitlock?" I asked, tilting my head in curiosity.

"As in Alice Whitlock's husband!" Emmett chuckled. I shook his hand with a smile on my face.

"How is our little Allie?" I asked, speaking of out childhood friend. She moved to Quantico, Virginia with her father when he was promoted to Director of the Special Crimes Unit a few years ago.

"Pissed that I'm here. We were supposed leave for vacation tomorrow," he answered, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. She's vicious when she's angry!" Emmett joked, earning a laugh from us.

"So, you wanna bring us up to speed on this case?" the other agent, Bella Swan, asked, interrupting our joking.

"Not much to tell. Two weeks ago the first body was found in the backyard of the home, two blocks from here. Bound by rope you can buy at any hardware store, raped, sodomized, and mutilated. Cause of death was exsanguination. Last week the second body was found in the same style in the bedroom of the home in the neighborhood across the main road from this one," Rose explained. We all stood around the kitchen, the one room that wasn't covered in blood, our hands in our pockets.

"No evidence found at either scene. No hairs, no fibers, no semen, nothing. And I'd bet my next paycheck there won't be anything to find here either. Bastard is like a ghost. No forced entry in any of the homes, nobody saw him going in or out. No neighbors heard any screaming or anything," I said, disgusted with this killer.

"Victimology turn up any similarities?" Jasper asked. Bella stood there listening intently.

"Not so far. The only thing the first two victims had in common were they were both wealthy single women living in upscale homes a neighborhood apart. As far as we can tell, they never even passed each other on the street. Neither one had any boyfriends or girlfriends. The first one was an attorney at a law firm downtown, family law. The second was a psychiatrist in her own practice. No family living in Seattle for either one. "

"Well this guy isn't letting up anytime soon. Let's get to work so we can figure out who he is and stop him," Bella said, walking into the living room, not even flinching at the blood she had to step over.

_Maybe this investigation won't be so bad_, I thought, watching her squat next to the body that was lying in the middle of the living room.


	2. HUGE UPDATE

Hello again! How has everyone been? It feels like it's been forever since I was on the site! I can't believe it's been over a year since I've posted anything. But I did tell you guys that when I finished _In the_ _Beginning_ and _All Bets Are Off_ that I was going to take some time off.

Well, I did just that! It was nice! I've been able to spend a lot of quality time with my daughter, who is 5 now! I've also started a new job a few months ago that I LOVE! And we moved back to Houston, closer to my family. So life is going pretty good. But I do have a reason for this, other than just to tell you how good everything is going….

First of all, sometime in the near future, _In the Beginning_ will be taken off of the website. Not right away, but eventually. I am in the editing process and hope to try to submit it for publishing within a year. So if anyone wants to read it again, I'd suggest doing so now!

Second of all, during the last year I have come to realize that I've missed the website and all of my fabulous readers! So this is to let you guys know that I will be coming back to the site soon! I've got a few ideas for some new stories, as well as some ideas for my unfinished stories already on the site, specifically _Back To Where It All Began_, _You're Next_, and _It's Perfect_.

I hope everyone is as excited as I am! If you're not already, please subscribe to follow me as an author so you can receive my story updates when they come out. But be prepared, just because I'm telling you this does not mean I'm going to update today or tomorrow. It might still be a few weeks. But they are coming soon!

I love and miss all my amazing readers and can't wait to hear from you soon!


End file.
